Eternal Spiral Death
by l -KAT77- l
Summary: Breve historia de el recorrido de el torbellino de sentimientos de Beyond Birthday. Lo sé, ni yo entendí eso, pero lean. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de él. nwnU


_**Hey~, es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con Beyond Birthday, es que... Su libro conmueve (? , pero quería escribir, aunque es jodidamente corto, ligero y flojo :3 , ¡Critiquen! (Críticas constructivas, tampoco que me insulten. XD) , ¡Arigatô Gozaimasu por leer!. n_n**_

* * *

**"The Eternal Spiral Dead of Beyond Birthday."**

Para todos había sido una desgracia, el día en el cuál, un niño huyó a temprana edad de aquél orfanato británico, "Wammy's House". - El conocido instituto y orfanato para superdotados, que tomarían el puesto del maravilloso detective "**L**", cuando él ya no pudiera acabar con más casos, en todo caso, cuando muriera. - Aún sin saber el motivo, investigaron arduamente. Sin resultado alguno.

Beyond… Él era alguien callado, serio, inteligente, astuto, era tan igual a su mentor. Tan semejante a su ídolo. Y también, tan fuerte su odio por su propio ídolo.

Al huir del orfanato, ya estaba solo… Solo tenía un amigo, aunque, para su mayor lástima, había muerto días antes a su huida. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de llamarlo 'muerte', ni siquiera se atrevería a decir que lo que sucedió fue solo un fallecimiento por causas naturales.

Su amigo, sufría de depresión, por lo que tenía mucho nerviosismo, y a menudo, pánico e inseguridad. El azabache lo compadecía.

Recuerda esas interminables noches en las cuales el cielo azul se plagaba de diminutos puntos blancos, tan resplandecientes, esas pequeñas estrellas refulgentes que capaz era de ver, gracias a la inmensa oscuridad de la noche. La noche resplandeciente, observada por él, y su mejor amigo. Su único amigo. Beyond solía armar muchos muñecos de tela. Éstos eran precisamente, denominados "wara ningyo".

Beyond se atrevía a mostrarle a su amigo los wara ningyo que hacía él mismo. Sorprendiendo al otro, que los tomaba con cuidado y los contemplaba.

Mostró su lado más agradable por primera vez, debido a su gran amistad con aquél chico, una amistad tan pura, inocente, perenne, a pesar de lo vehemente e impetuoso que podía ser Beyond, y lo neurasténico y aprensivo que podía ser Alex. Una buena amistad.

O eso normalmente se diría.

Fue pocos días antes de irse, que tomó el hilo. Habló con Alex, quien se sentía presionado, y le contaba lo angustiado que estaba, temía absolutamente de todo. Era el primero en la línea de sucesión para ser el futuro heredero de el más grande detective de la historia de Inglaterra, **L** Lawliet, y eso lo asustaba.

Beyond le encomendó autoritariamente que cambiara su actitud. Que **L** solo era una etapa más, que podía superar fácilmente. En lugar de darle una actitud eufórica, lo aterró más. Más aún, cuando B le vociferó que en la vida había más peligros por los que pasaría, que era un cobarde, que si fuera él, haría algo al respecto.

Y así lo hizo, obedeciendo las palabras de Beyond, se ocultó en la noche. Y se suicidó.

Beyond lo extrañó, aunque, intentando olvidar rápidamente, su actitud fue casi imperturbable. Poco tiempo después fue cuando huyó, con su objetivo de superar a **L**.

Al principio no sabía muy bien como comenzar. Y trazó su plan varias veces, ideando nuevos, modificando. Premeditando cada una de sus acciones.

Y entonces, bastante tiempo después, la idea llegó.

¿Y si arruinaba el orgullo de **L**, haciéndolo perder con un caso que ni él pudiera resolver?, imposible, literalmente. Pero Beyond era demasiado astuto como para pensar y calcular bien cada uno de sus planes.

Tan sagaz, artero y malicioso en cada momento. Sutil, ladino y delicado en cuanto a sus procedimientos. Y así, a finales de Julio del 2002, y empieces de Agosto, comenzó a cometer sus asesinatos, de forma pulcra y bien planeada, limpiando meticulosamente la más mínima gota de sangre.

Él poseía algo que otros asesinos en serie no, y eso eran los ojos de shinigami, es decir, esos fantásticos ojos de color encarnado, el bermellón, o carmesí, de la sangre misma en su mejor estado. Consiguiendo ver sin dificultad, los nombres reales de las personas, y cuanto tiempo les quedaba de vida.

Aprovechaba su habilidad para asesinar a las personas con menor tiempo restante de vida. Como con la joven Quarter Queen, su segunda "víctima", de trece años. A quien golpeó hasta morir, y le destruyó el cráneo en la zona frontal del mismo. A Believe Bridesmaid, su primera víctima, en cambio, lo había estrangulado con uno de los hilos que llevaba preparados para su nuevo asesinato.

Por más pistas hubieran, sean indicios verídicos, o sean ilusorios, simulados, no lo descubrían. Y eso era alentador.

Hostigaba a su propia personalidad. Cambiante, como siempre. Actuando cada vez, y pasando inadvertido, nadie podía descubrirlo, ni a él, ni su patrón de asesinatos. Un esquema difuso.

Poco a poco, enloquecía.

Su idea era, luego de tomar su navaja y acabar con su tercera víctima Backyard Bottomslash, dañarse a sí mismo como la cuarta víctima, para no ser descubierto. "El detective privado Rue Ryuzaki, que fue atacado por el asesino en serie de Los Ángeles mientras investigaba el caso", con tres víctimas antes, y el la cuarta víctima, ¿Quién hubiera dudado algo contra él?.

Pero su plan salió mal, quemándose casi por completo, lo que no fue lo malo, porque si agonizaba, hubiera sido aún mejor, según él, eso hubiera sido la victoria segura, ya que **L** nunca hubiera resuelto el caso. Pero, la auténtica falla, fue que había sido descubierto por la agente Naomi Misora, que actualmente investigaba el caso con **L**. Y fue apresado como principal sospechoso de los asesinatos en serie de Los Ángeles.

…Odió aquello…

Tanta cólera e ira sentía su cuerpo, encarcelado en las afueras de Inglaterra, en la prisión de California. Una única celda solitaria. Sin rejas, era una habitación cerrada, con apenas una pequeña ventanilla en la puerta, que incluso también se encontraba por completo cerrada.

Suspiró con pesadez, observando el techo, contemplando lo que, años atrás, fue un índigo cielo, abundante de astros de la oscuridad, brillando con toda su intensidad y resplandor.

Maldiciendo desde lo más profundo…

Demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, ¿Cierto?, así culminaba todo.

Involuntariamente, brotaron finas lágrimas de ira y tristeza de sus ojos. A los cuales cerró con resignación. Finalmente, comprendió la gravedad de lo que había hecho. Imploró, y se disculpó, por primera vez. Descargó todo su dolor a través de las lágrimas, que paulatinamente, caían al suelo grisáceo se aquella cárcel.

Pidiendo perdón, deseando ser libre para no cometer nunca más ese error.

Comenzó a caminar en círculos, esperando algún día, volver a ver la luz del día. Aunque, consciente era, que eso nunca sucedería.

Condenado a cadena perpetua..

Era 21 de Enero, del año 2004, por la mañana. Beyond despertó con dificultad, sus ojos estaban adoloridos, su rostro enrojecido, sus orbes rojos vibraban. Había estado toda la noche llorando, y aún tenía más por llorar. Sin secarse sus lágrimas, que caían, cada vez con más fuerza y pesadez al suelo frío y seco.

Su mente daba vueltas, movía su cabeza en un interminable vaivén, angustiado, pero esperanzado. Sentía que casi podía ver el propio espiral por el que pasaba su subconsciente.

Nuevamente, en su tan viejo ciclón de sentimientos, comenzó a caminar en círculos, mareándose así mismo, deseando, e imaginando su libertad.

Casi instantáneamente, esa mañana, Beyond dejó de sentir dolor. Comenzó a tambalear su paso, cayendo al suelo torpemente. Sintiendo una horrorosa punzada en su corazón. Pero no sintiendo lo que lo hacía estar así.

Pensó con cautela, quedando inconsciente. Inconsciente de su dolor, inconsciente de la vida, inconsciente incluso, de lo que ahora le sucedía.

Beyond Birthday no se había dado cuenta de cuando se obstruyó su mente, y cerró sus párpados. Su corazón se sentía relajado, y calmo. Demasiado calmo.

Y fue así, que el ambiente dentro de esa celda de culpas, se volvió completamente pacífico. Y, esa mañana del 21 de Enero, el de los ojos carmesí, a causa de un mudo ataque al corazón, murió.

* * *

_**Nuevamente, ¡Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer! owoU**_


End file.
